Elements of a Relationship
by kl-shipper1
Summary: A set of drabbles detailing different pieces and aspects of the elemental relationship between Lee Adama and Kara Thrace. Written for Bingo Weekend over at No Takebacks.
1. Bright, Shiny Future

**Title: **Bright, Shiny Future**  
>Author: <strong>kl-shipper1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Life on New Caprica was not the escape Kara had imagined it would be.**  
>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Slight spoilers for 2x19/2x20 ("Lay Down Your Burdens, Pt. I/II") and 3x9 ("Unfinished Business") **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>BSG is not, and will never be mine. I am only playing around with a few characters with this piece of fiction, and no monetary gain is coming from it. It is merely a channel for creativity.**  
>Author's Note: <strong>This and 4 other drabbles (Drown, Mr. President, Loss, and Separation) were written as a set for Bingo Weekend at No Takebacks. Thanks to sci_fi_shipper for the prompts used to write these. The prompt used in Bright, Shiny Future was "viper".

* * *

><p>On New Caprica, Kara Thrace is Sam Anders' wife. She's not Starbuck, hasn't been for a while. They say New Caprica's a chance to start a new life, that bright, shiny future she and Lee debated when Scar was around. Now, it seems Sam and Kara are trying to make one for themselves.<p>

Not even Sam knows she's planetside because she's trying to put as much distance between her and Lee Adama as possible.

At night, Kara dreams of vipers flying through space, twisting, twirling, racing. Lee's always on her six.

She doesn't want to think about what that means.

* * *

><p>Comments are always welcome!<p> 


	2. Drown

**Title: **Drown**  
><strong>**Author: **kl-shipper1  
><strong>Summary: <strong>This was a loss that left him feeling like he was drowning, helplessly struggling for breath.**  
>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>3x17 ("Maelstrom")  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>BSG is not, and will never be mine. I am only playing around with a few characters with this piece of fiction, and no monetary gain is coming from it. It is merely a channel for creativity.**  
>Author's Note: <strong>This and 4 other drabbles (Bright, Shiny Future, Mr. President, Loss, and Separation) were written as a set for Bingo Weekend at No Takebacks. Thanks to sci_fi_shipper for the prompts used to write these. The prompt used in Drown was "ambrosia".

* * *

><p>After Lee'd landed his bird, he'd kept control, deciding where to go from there. He knew he couldn't go to his quarters, as Dee would be there, and he couldn't face her now. Not after what happened.<p>

Once he'd hidden himself away in his office, the grief overwhelmed him. His body was wracked with shudders, and the enormity of the pain was like nothing he'd ever experienced, not even when Zak died. Hands shaking, he reached for a bottle of ambrosia, and drank.

The ambrosia burned on the way down, but did nothing to make him forget.

Kara was gone.

* * *

><p>Comments are always welcome!<p> 


	3. Mr President

**Title: **Mr. President  
><strong>Author: <strong>kl-shipper1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Now that he's not Apollo anymore, what should Kara call him?**  
>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Season 4, 4x08 ("Sine Qua Non") **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>BSG is not, and will never be mine. I am only playing around with a few characters with this piece of fiction, and no monetary gain is coming from it. It is merely a channel for creativity.**  
>Author's Note: <strong>This and 4 other drabbles (Bright, Shiny Future, Drown, Loss, and Separation) were written as a set for Bingo Weekend at No Takebacks. Thanks to sci_fi_shipper for the prompts used to write these. The prompt used in Mr. President was "President Adama".

* * *

><p>"So, what should I call you now? Mr. President?" Kara asked, eyes bright with amusement. A smirk appeared on her face, and Lee felt dread wash over him.<p>

"Leland?"

Lee rolled his eyes, elbowing her. "I'll have you know..." His words trailed off at the sight of Kara doubled over, laughing. His own face broke into a grin.

Kara swiped at her eyes, "But really... Leland?"

"It's a good name!" Kara arched an eyebrow in response.

"You're never going to let go of this, are you?"

"Absolutely not."

He didn't mind, not really, as long as she smiled like that.

* * *

><p>Comments are always welcome!<p> 


	4. Loss

**Title: **Loss  
><strong>Author: <strong>kl-shipper1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He could feel her slipping through his grasp once more, and this time he feared it would be permanent.**  
>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Season 2**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>BSG is not, and will never be mine. I am only playing around with a few characters with this piece of fiction, and no monetary gain is coming from it. It is merely a channel for creativity.**  
>Author's Note: <strong>This and 4 other drabbles (Bright, Shiny Future, Drown, Mr. President, and Separation) were written as a set for Bingo Weekend at No Takebacks. Thanks to sci_fi_shipper for the prompts used to write these. The prompt used in Loss was "dog tags".

* * *

><p>At some point, Lee noticed that Kara came back from Caprica one dog tag short. He couldn't pinpoint when he'd started, but after that it was the first thing he saw. He was tempted to ask her. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, so he didn't question her.<p>

When he heard about Anders, the missing dog tag held more meaning. He'd tried to tell her he loved her, but she'd laughed it off. Apparently she'd given her heart to a pyramid player on a nuclear wasteland. He'd lost her.

Then again, maybe he hadn't had her to begin with.

* * *

><p>Comments are always welcome!<p> 


	5. Separation

**Title: **Separation  
><strong>Author: <strong>kl-shipper1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He can't stay, but he knows he can't bear to leave her.**  
>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Miniseries, 4x02 ("Six of One") **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>BSG is not, and will never be mine. I am only playing around with a few characters with this piece of fiction, and no monetary gain is coming from it. It is merely a channel for creativity.**  
>Author's Note: <strong>This and 4 other drabbles (Bright, Shiny Future, Drown, Mr. President, and Loss) were written as a set for Bingo Weekend at No Takebacks. Thanks to sci_fi_shipper for the prompts used to write these. The prompt used in Separation was "cell".

* * *

><p>The first time they were in Galactica's brig, she'd assaulted a superior officer, or asshole, as Kara said. They hadn't seen each other for two years. They'd bantered like they used to, albeit more strained. When conversation turned toward Adama, the familiar anger bubbled up. He walked out with Kara looking like she wanted to punch <em>him<em> too.

Now, they're back in the brig, about to go their separate ways. This time, the feeling is of sadness, not anger. He doesn't know how he'll leave her when he'd just got her back. So he turns back, kisses her.

He stays.

* * *

><p>Comments are always welcome!<p> 


End file.
